rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Eytas
Eytas - Not just demigods. A special race of divine origin, allowed as the very notable exception which looks human or elvish on the outside for the Myra Adventures campaigns. As the demons are fallen Eytas, any reappearing Eytas will fight their dark brothers, the fallen Eytas or nowadays Demons, as their main purpose in life. Thus, the Dreamknight is the preferred character class, as no other character class on Myra is as perfectly attuned to fighting demonkind. Eyta genes can be dormant in any humanoid descendant line until they reappear. The RPG Eytas have a great and terrible burden. They are children both of mortals and of the angelic/divine Eytas of old, who were supposed to serve the deities of light at the dawn of time. Thus, they carry the strengths and weaknesses of both the temporal and the divine. They are infused with the ambition, energy, and hubris of all races. They possess the power and wisdom of the Eyta hosts and some deities but also the fury and righteousness. Eytas are creatures straddling two worlds. They may have a foot in both, but they are not truly home in either. Often feared and even reviled in mortal realms for their otherworldliness and power, they are the least of the heavenly cohort, too often ignored or abandoned by the very gods, demigods, and eytas who initiated their lines. It is in the nature of the eytas, as with any mortal, to reach for the divine. Indeed, the eytas can be seen as an amplification of all the qualities great and severe in humankind. Their reach is prodigious, but the depths to which they can fall are all the greater. Eytas do not always have a celestial parent. Often, the divine bloodline will lay dormant for generations before an Eytas is miraculously born to seemingly “normal” parents. Those with a divine parent as well as a mortal one are the mightiest of heroes, demigods who can ascend to the thrones of the gods themselves. Great disturbances in the firmament, such as comets, falling stars, aurorae, eclipses, or a combination of these, frequently accompany or portend these mythic births, which often take the life of the mortal parent. Eytas tend to live longer lives than most mortals, owing to their immortal heritage. This trend is far from predictable, though. Some Eytas live decades or centuries beyond their human or elf parents, and some fall well short of venerable before dying of natural causes. A host of hearth tales posit varying theories for their inconsistent life expectancy. Some say a long-lived Eytas is obedient and kind and the gods keep her alive as example to others. Some insist a short-lived Eytas is a demon in disguise or might have been born to soak up disease so that others are spared their suffering. Of course, the clarion call to duty claims as many Eytas lives as any. Stats, feats and traits Eytas Racial Traits * +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma: Eytas are insightful, confident, and personable. * Native Outsider: Eytas are outsiders with the native subtype. * Medium: Eytas are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Eytas have a base speed of 30 ft. * Darkvision: Eytas can see in the dark up to 60 ft. * Skilled: Eytas have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. * Spell-Like Ability: Eytas can use the daylight spell once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the Eytas’s class level). * Celestial Resistance: Eytas have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. * Languages: Eytas begin play speaking Common and Eyta. Eytas with high Intelligence scores can also choose from the following languages: Dwarven, Elven, Aborgino, Old Imperial (like Latin), Old Helionic (like Greek), and Aldar. Campaign Traits The following new traits can only be selected by Eytas. Allure of Heaven (Race) You have always moved with ease and grace through the societies of both the mortal and the divine. Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus to Diplomacy checks, and Diplomacy is always a class skill for you. Black Moon Born (Magic) You were born under an eclipsed new moon. Benefit: Whenever you cast spells with the light descriptor in conditions of dim light or darkness, your caster level is increased by one. Champion of Heaven (Combat) You have been trained from birth to fight the demonic and devilish creatures of the Underworld. See also * Advcanced Races Compendium (Kobold Press 2015), Race Aasimar, p.4-15 Category:Myra Category:Myra-EN